In datacenters, trouble-shooting a network connectivity problem may be difficult, particularly when the network connectivity problem may exist somewhere outside of the datacenter, between the datacenter and a customer of the datacenter. Performing this trouble-shooting usually requires a wide range of knowledge and is a human-intensive process that takes a long amount of time.